Remember I will always believe in you
by Flower Girl FF7
Summary: This story is about Laguna trying to get over Raine's death. In the process he has to take care of a little girl( who is NOT ellone!) Danger returns and Laguna tries to protect the little girl...Will he lose her too? What measures does he have to take to
1. Prologue

New Page 1

"When you don't believe…remember I will always believe in you"

By: Flower Girl FF7, Krazy Girl, Sina Keang, drgn16 and Ying 

Hey Everyone! This is different fanfic then my other ones. One day I was on msn and my friends and I started Roleplaying. This is what happened and some of my own ideas. It's also really original. You have to forget some things of the game. Also it might be confusing. Just try to bear with me here folks!

Thanks to Rose, Sina, Tim, Ying for helping with the Roleplaying!

Also some of this story was officially written by Sina.

Here's the Story!

*****************************************************************************************************

The story starts with a man sitting in the hills of Winhill. The fields are a delicate green covered in a field of flowers. In the distance, stood peaking mountains, which seemed to guard this sacred place. This is where she had died. And where a piece of Laguna had died as well. Something he could never replace…

Laguna sat in front of a stone grave. Engraved on its surface was the name Raine Loire. She was his life and his everything. When she had died, he never found a reason to live. He felt useless to the world now that peace was brought to the world.

Laguna: "It's been almost twenty years Raine. Everything's changed... I don't think I'm needed anymore in a world so peaceful as this."

He said this while placing white roses on the cold grave that lay in front of him. He waved his dark black hair back from his face. He was a handsome man in around his mid forties. He looked to the sky in sadness wishing he could be with her once more…thinking he had already outlived his usefulness.

But yet…he was to embark on the greatest adventure of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the FInal fantasy characters they are under the license of Squaresoft

I do not own any of the Final fantasy characters they are under the license of Squaresoft...

Here's chapter 1!

*********************************************************************************************

Now the scene switches to Balamb High where a girl named Kyoko stands complaining in the front of the school. By the way Kyoko is more of a bratty person.

Kyoko: "Man why did I have to come so early. It's school!!!! Yuck!"

*bumps into a girl. This girl is around six. She's a little short. With short brown hair and cute sparkling green eyes. She's really adorable. *

Kyoko: "Hey! that hurt!!!"

Girl: "Sowwy me no see youuu there…"

Kyoko: Huh? A kid? What are you doing here?

Girl: Me go to school…Me in twouble?

Kyoko: School??? But this a high school!!!

Girl: High school??*she giggles

Girl: You funny! Me gifted!

Kyoko: *gasps! What did you say?

Girl: Don't get mad! You look ugly when you mad…"

Kyoko: WHAT DID YOU SAY????

Girl: uh oh. Me get in twouble!

Kyoko: GYAHHHHH! SHUT UP!

Girl: Aghhh! You yell at meeee….sniff…sniff…*cries!

Kyoko: AGHHH! Stop crying twerp! *slaps the little girl on the head.

Girl: Wahhhhh! Wahhhh!

*Just then Laguna comes in.

Laguna: Hey…What's wrong little girl?

Girl: Hey! My Uncle here.

Laguna: Who's your uncle?

Girl: You…

Laguna: MEEEEEE!!!?!?!?!?

Kyoko: I think I hit your head too hard. He doesn't even know you!

Girl: *cries!

Kyoko: AHHHHH! STOP CRYING!

Laguna: I'm not your uncle! I don't even know your name!

Girl: *cries even more.

Laguna: _Oh boy…_What's your name little girl?

Girl: sniff…sniff…Aeri…anna…sniff

Kyoko: AH! What a cute name!

*Aerianna just stares.

Aerianna: You my Uncle Laguna!

Laguna kneels to look at the little girl. He looks into her soft green eyes.

Laguna: How do you know my name?!?!?!?

Aerianna: My mommy and daddy talk about youuuuu.

Kyoko: _So this kid isn't that wacked! _

*Laguna looks puzzled.

Laguna: Who's your mommy and daddy?

Aerianna: My mommy is Aeris or darling. My daddy is named Cloud or sweetheart or DUMBASS!

Laguna: Whoa! Where'd you learn that word!

Aerianna: *smiles That's what Mr. Barret calls daddy! * giggles.

Laguna: But how am I related to you?

Aerianna: My Uncle Squally!

Laguna: oh! So you're my little niece?

Aerianna: *giggles. Yup! *looks up at Laguna smiling innocently...

Laguna picks her up and holds her.

Kyoko: Awww how cute! Family Reunion. Well I have to go to my classes now. Bye!

Aerianna and Laguna: Bye!

Aerianna: So Uncy Laguna! You have candy??

Laguna smiles and hands Aerianna a little candy. Aerianna squeals and pops it in her mouth.

_She's so cute! _

Laguna: So when do you have to go home?

Aerianna: Mommy and daddy said that I have to stay with you for a bit. They have to go somewhere on vacation.

Laguna: oh? Okay…

Aerianna: You don't want meeeeee tooo stay with youuuuuu?? *makes a sad face.

Laguna: Not that…Uncle Laguna loves you. He wants you to stay with him.

Aerianna: *giggles. Yay!

With that Laguna takes Little Aerianna home to Winhill to stay with him…


	3. Chapter 2

A few days later

A few days later…

Laguna and Aerianna had become very close. She was more like a daughter to him now. They had laughed and played together. Laguna had never been so happy since Raine had…died. He never forgot about her. But he was happy now which was something he hadn't been for a long time…

Aerianna: Uncle Lagunaaaaaa!!!! There's a funny person outside.

Laguna: Who is it?

Aerianna: He got short yellow hair. And is carrying a big sword thingy like Uncle Squally's.

Laguna: Seifer…

Aerianna: Am I a good girl?

*Laguna kneels and strokes Aerianna soft brown hair.

Laguna: Yes you are a very good girl…Now go to sleep.

Aerianna: Do I get a good night hug?

Laguna: Alright! *hugs little Aerianna goodnight.

Aerianna: *giggles. Thanks! * she runs upstairs.

Laguna goes to the door and opens it to see Seifer.

Laguna: long time no see Seifer.

Seifer: Yea. Never pass up an opportunity to beat you up Laguna! *looks to Aerianna running up the stairs.Cute little girl you got there. Is she yours?

Laguna: Ahhhhhhhhh! Nooo…she's my niece.

Seifer: Oh!

Laguna: So yeah…what's up?

Seifer: I heard someone is coming after her…

Laguna: Aerianna?!?!?

*Seifer nods.

Laguna: *has a shocked face. WHO?

Seifer: SHI** I don't know. Just be damn careful! Normally I wouldn't do this you know our rivalry and all but you got a kid soo….

Laguna: I will.

Just then Aerianna goes back downstairs.

Aerianna: Uncle Lagunaaaaaaa……..*wipes sleep from her eyes. I can't sleeeeeeeep.

*looks at Seifer and runs up to him.

*Seifer just glares at her.

Aerianna: You Seifer?

*Seifer just stares.

Aerianna: You love meeee?

*Seifer looks puzzled.

Laguna to Seifer: (Psst…isn't she adorable?)

*Seifer turns to Laguna.

Seifer: Whatever… you say.

Aerianna: Yay! Me got new friend! *giggles

Seifer slaps his head. _I HATE KIDS! _

Laguna notices something is wrong. He looks at Aerianna who has this scared look on her face. She starts shivering and her eyes are wide in horror. She is looking outside.

Laguna: What's wrong Aerianna?

Aerianna: no..ooo..

Laguna: What's wrong?

Aerianna: *shuts her eyes… It's…her…

Laguna: It's who…?

Aerianna:…Tifa…


	4. Chapter 3

Tifa was walking up to the front of the house

Tifa was walking up to the front of the house. Laguna and Seifer and little Aerianna walk up to her.

Laguna: What do you want?

Tifa: Shaddup! I want the girl…

Laguna: Why..?

Aerianna: She wants my daddy. She wants to take my daddy away from my mommy. She

wants to kill me because I'm the only link between them. Save me Uncle Laguna!

Laguna: Damn you Woman! You're so sad! Can't even get a boyfriend!

Tifa: SHADDUP! I WANT CLOUD. STAY OUT OF THIS!

*TIFA Casts _TORNADO! _

*Laguna and Seifer get blown away in smashed against a pile of rocks!

Aerianna: Uncle LAGUNA! NOOO! STOP!

Tifa: hehe! You're mine!

Aerianna gets scared…

Seifer: Dammit…

THUNDAGA!

Tifa: OWWWWWWW!!!!! Who did that?

Seifer: I hate kids! I hate Laguna! But I really really HATE WOMEN LIKE YOU!

Tifa: yeah whatever. I'm GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Seifer: Bring it on SKANK!

Aerianna: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! My Angel EARS! STOP SWEARING!

Aerianna holds her head in pain!

Tifa unleashes her Limit break on Seifer!

_BEAT RUSH!!! _

_ _

_SOMERSAULT! _

_ _

_WATERKICK! _

_ _

_METEODRIVE! _

_ _

_DOLPHIN BLOW! _

_ _

_METEOR STRIKE! _

_ _

Seifer is beaten up badly.

Seifer: SH**!

Tifa laughs.

Now for you!

Turns to Aerianna.

Laguna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_ _

Jumps in front of Aerianna and casts _BLIZZAGA!!!!!!_

Tifa: AGHHHHH!

Tifa jumps and uses her Double Cut Materia and cripples Laguna.

Laguna collapses to the ground.

Aerianna runs to Laguna.

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna Wake up! Wake up! * cries

Laguna lies unmoving.

Aerianna: STOP HURTING MY FAMILY! YOU'LL PAY!

Tifa: ohhh? How so?

Aerianna glows a powerful green aura.

Tifa: What the F****?

Aerianna: whispers a spell in the ancient Cetra language…

Laguna and Seifer regains conciousness and watches Aerianna in awe.

Aerianna: TAKE THIS!

HOLY CETRA CANNON!

A white beam slashes through Tifa!

Tifa: AGHHH!

Tifa falls to the ground.

Aerianna collapses.

Laguna: AERIANNA!

Laguna runs over and picks her up.

Aerianna: I'm okay…just tired. Me need sleep.

Tifa: Not so fast…

Laguna and Seifer resumes battle positions.

Tifa gets up and smiles.

Tifa: Never mind. Cloud's not worth this. I decided I love Zell anyhow.

Seifer and Laguna: ?!??!!??!?!?!?!

Aerianna: giggles…Zell is a friend of mine. You want me to put in a good word for ya?

Tifa nods and laughs.

Laguna and Seifer are totally lost. First this woman attacks Aerianna and now she loves Zell what the hell was happening.???

Aerianna smiles.

Aerianna: Tifa don't like my daddy anymore. She changes her mind all the time.

Laguna and Seifer: oooookkkkkayyyyyyy…

Laguna: How about we go in the house and get some sleep okay?

Everyone nods and goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone got up the next morning

Everyone got up the next morning. Basically, it was a regular morning. Aerianna had to cook. Laguna had burnt up the eggs the other morning and Tifa was too damn lazy!

Aerianna: breakfast is ready!

Three adults ran to the table and started snarfing all the food!

Aerianna just stares with wide eyes.

Aerianna: Okay….I'll make my own later…

Laguna, Seifer and Tifa: snarf…gobble…hack…

*Later…

Aerianna is looking through some photo albums…

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna! Who is dis?

Laguna looks sad…

Laguna: that's Raine. Your Aunt.

Aerianna: that's Aunty Raine? She purdy!

Laguna: She's very purdy.

Aerianna: Where's Aunty Raine? Can I see her?

Laguna looks even sadder.

Aerianna: what's wrong Uncle Laguna.??

Laguna picks Aerianna up and holds her…and takes her outside.

Laguna: Let's go see Aunty Raine…

************************************************************************

Laguna takes Aerianna into the fields. The sky is a clear blue with beautiful fluffy clouds. Birds are singing in the sky as Laguna and Aerianna walk. Little Aerianna occasionally runs after some birds on the way as they make their way towards Raine's resting place.

Aerianna picks some flowers…and giggles

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna! These flowers are just like mom's! Does Aunty Raine love flowers toooooo???

Laguna: She loves flowers just like your mommy…

Aerianna: Where is she Uncle Laguna? I wanna meet Aunty Raine!

Laguna holds Aerianna's hand as they make their way through the field. At last they reach a small stone grave adorned with many flowers…

Laguna holds his head down sadly…

Laguna: This is your Aunty Raine…

Aerianna looks at the grave with the many flowers.

Aerianna: *she whispers…_Aunty Raine…Uncle Laguna? _

_ _

Aerianna notices that Uncle Laguna is crying…

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna…Me sowwy…

Laguna looks up to see Aerianna's sparkling green eyes…

_Just like Raine's…that night when I proposed…_

*Flashback…

Laguna's hair was blowing back softly with the night breeze as he stood in the flower field waiting for Raine…

Ohh man!! I HATE when I get nervous…Aghhh! The cramps…Cmon Laguna…you left Winhill for this…now you have to do it…It's now or never…

_ _

"Laguna?"

_Raine? _

_ _

Laguna turned around to see two beautiful smiling green eyes. They belonged to Raine. A beautiful young woman with flowing brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She was perfect. She had saved him from the escape from Centra. After that he had stayed by her side ever since. She didn't know that he loved her… and now she would finally know…

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"Raine asked with a slight giggle.

_She has no clue what I'm going to ask her…I wonder what she'll say…_

_ _

_Aghhhh nooo! Getting nervous…cramps…in…leg…nooo… _

_ _

"Er…" stuttered Laguna scratched his head. 

"Laguna? What's wrong?" Raine looked at him with a puzzled look in her eyes… 

"Bye!" Laguna said quicky as he waves a quick goodbye and begins to walk away… 

"Laguna…wait!" Raine places her hand on Laguna's shoulder… 

Noo…Laguna you have to do this…you worked so long and hard to get enough money for this…to buy this ring!

Laguna turned around again and takes Raine's hand and slipped the golden band around her dainty finger.

"Will you marry me Raine?" Laguna asked with a funny smile…

Raine looked at her hand in awe…The ring glistened in the moonlight…

_Laguna…_

_ _

Laguna smiled at her holding his hand up showing another ring that was exactly the same.

Tears brimmed up in Raine's eyes as she held her hand up showing her ring to Laguna as well…

She began to cry as she threw herself into Laguna's arms in a tight embrace.

She buried her head into his chest as she whispered…

"Yes…"

Laguna stroked her hair lovingly as they embraced each other underneath a blanket of stars…

*End Flashback.

Tears welled from Laguna's eyes as he remembered what was to one of the few precious he had spent with Raine.

Aerianna looked at Laguna with sorrow in her eyes.

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna…Don't cry…

She runs to Laguna and hugs him…and Laguna hugs the little girl back…under the same sky he had with Raine…

He made a promise right there and then…

_I will always protect you Aerianna…I promise…_


	6. Chapter 5

New Page 2

*Back in the House…

Aerianna is playing with a few things pretending she's a little princess in a castle.

Aerianna: I'm the princess of this castle. I have to go find my prince Zidane!

In her haste to get out the door she knocks down a picture frame. It tumbles from Laguna's dresser onto the floor and is shattered.

Aerianna: uh oh!

The picture was a picture of Raine and Laguna on their wedding day.

Aerianna: Noo…I hafta fix this…

Aerianna bends over to fix the picture when Laguna walks in.

Laguna's eyes go wide!

Laguna: AERIANNA!! WHAT DID YOU DO???

Aerianna: I didn't mean to Uncle Laguna! It was an accident!

Laguna shoves Aerianna out of the way as he tries to fix the picture.

Aerianna hits the wall and is hurt. She starts to cry.

Laguna; HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!?!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE RAINE! NOW YOU TOOK HER PICTURE AND BROKE IT!! GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!!! GO AWAY!

Tears well like waterfalls down Aerianna's face.

She ran out of the room in tears.

************************************************************************

Tifa and Seifer were playing cards in the living room.

Tifa: 5 aces!

Seifer: YOU CHEAT!

Tifa looks shocked!

Tifa: I DO NOT!

Just then…a tear filled Aerianna runs past Tifa and Seifer.

Tifa: Hey kiddo! What's wrong..?

Aerianna: I'm running away! Uncle Laguna Doesn't LOVE ME ANYMORE!

Aerianna began streaming tears again.

Seifer: …

Tifa: What did he do?

Aerianna: I bwoke…sniff…a picture of…Raine..and Uncle Laguna…and he…yelled…at…me…and told me….to …go …away…

Seifer: He doesn't mean it!

Aerianna: YES HE DOES!!! *cries

Aerianna runs out the door.

Just then Laguna comes down the stairs.

Laguna is carrying the pieces of the frame. The picture is intact but the frame was shattered.

Laguna: Look what Aerianna did!

Tifa: You @*^$*(!^*^# @$$~!! She ran away because of you! Don't you know that monsters are out there. They're all over the woods.

Laguna looks with wide eyes and out the window.

Laguna: SHE RAN AWAY!?!?!?!

Tifa and Seifer nod.

Tifa: Because you yelled at her. She didn't feel wanted anymore.

Laguna: What are you waiting for???!?!?!? We have to find her!

Seifer and Tifa nod.

The three run out the door in a frantic search for Aerianna.


	7. chapter 6

Somewhere in the woods outside Winhill

Somewhere in the woods outside Winhill…

Aerianna: It's so dark and scary out here…sniff…but Uncle Laguna doesn't want me anymore…*cries…

Suddenly a DarkDragon appears.

Aerianna: AGHHHHHH!

DarkDragon: Growls…

Laguna and party come and see Aerianna in trouble.

Laguna: AERIANNA!!!!

Aerianna: UNCLE LAGUNA!!!!!!!

Laguna,Tifa and Seifer run towards Aerianna but the Dragon blocks their way…

Seifer: Hey!!! Save the damn kid!!

Tifa: I'm trying but this dragon is in my way!!!

Seifer: I think he likes you.

Tifa: SHADDUP AND FIGHT!!! DAMMIT!

The Dragon disappears.

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna save me!!

Laguna- Aerianna!!

(Shoot I forgot my gun)

Laguna- Hold on!!!!

*runs to Aerianna when suddenly the darkdragon appears again

Laguna: Huh?

Seifer: What the heck!!

Tifa: It's a Smokedragon

Seifer: A what?!?!

Laguna: I don't care what it is I'm going in!!!

*charges at the smokedragon*

Tifa: get back Laguna!! If you touch it you'll burn!!!!

But it was too late. Laguna had already forced his fist upon the scales of the dragon only to realize a burning sensation on it.

Laguna: AGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! My arm!

*Seifer charges at the dragon with his gunblade*

Seifer: Take this!!!!!!!

*He slashes at the Dragon but the slash didn't even scratch it*

Tifa: Get away from it you idiots!!!

Laguna: But I can't. Aerianna!!

The Dragon turns and glares at a terrified Aerianna…with a great claw it slashes Aerianna in the chest. Blood falls from the wound as Aerianna starts to feel tired… 

She falls to the ground unmoving...


	8. Chapter 7

Tifa

Tifa: Noooo! She's hurt. She's dying!

Laguna: What?!?! No way! You son of a @@$%@$% I'll kill YOU!!!

Smokedragon: Foolish humans take this

*casts_ TORNADO!!!!_

Laguna: *smashes into the rocks unmoving*

Tifa: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Seifer: Hey you ugly thing! Nobody messes with my rival but me!

Smokedragon: You delight me…

Seifer: DELIGHT MY @$$!!! TAKE THIS!!!

*summons Ifrit*

Smokedragon: Ahhhh… an Esper …how charming…bwahahahahaaaa

Seifer: Esper? What the heck are u calling me names??!?!?!?

Laguna: SEIFER! It's another word for GF…

Seifer: Hey @$$(*^!@*'sback, now this is gonna be fun! *snickers..

Smokedragon- You know the past of Esper too?

Laguna: Espers are humans changed to creatures for the three high gods.

Seifer: The hell???

Laguna: You should've paid more attention in History!

Seifer: (WHAT THE???)Hey both of you shut up and fight!!!!

Smokedragon: You want a fight then take this!

*with that said the Smokedragon unleashes from it's mouth the fire of lava*

Seifer: Hey! What the!!!

Laguna: F*** Move out of the way!!

Seifer: Owwwwwwwh SH** my @$$!

*casts whirlwind*

Seifer: Who cast that? Tifa?

Tifa-: SH** that didn't work!!!

Smokedragon: *Roars and charges at Tifa for using whirlwind on him!!!

Laguna: Hey! Up here!

Smokedragon: Huh?? *looks up

Laguna: *Drives Seifer's gunblade right through the dragon's face

*lava came out of it's face*

Smokedragon: NOOOO!!!! my face, I'll kill you all!!!!!!!

*he slashes his claws across Laguna's chest!!!!

*Smacks Seifer with the back of his claws!!!!!!

Tifa: SH** I'm running!!!!!

Seifer: DAMMIT TIFA! You coward!

Tifa: Engages the Ultima Spell!

*SmokeDragon is unaffected and slashes Tifa in the leg leaving her crippled.

Smokedragon: You can't escape from me forever Bwahahaha. Now back to you. I'll crush you boy for messin with my face!?!?!??!

*the dragon uses his great claws and pressured it against Laguna's body

Laguna:Ughhhh!(can't breathe .......I can't .....................breathe!) *Blood gushes from his wound and his ribs are broken…His eyes start to close…


	9. Chapter 8

New Page 3

---------------------------------------Another world---------------------------------------------------------

_Uncle Laguna!! Uncle Laguna!! Uncle Laguna!! Save me!!_

Laguna: Where are you?

_Uncle!?!?!?!_

Laguna: Where??? I can't see you!

_I love you Uncle Laguna…_

_ _

Laguna: I love you too…

A figure appears. The figure is wearing a light blue dress. She is a young child. With her green eyes and light brown hair.

Laguna: Aerianna?!?!?

_Uncle Laguna! I'm sowwy for breaking the picture…_

_ _

Laguna: I'm sorry for yelling at you…

_Do you still miss me?_

_ _

Laguna: Always…

_You promised to take care of me…_

Laguna: Yes but how do I?

_I can be revived… _

_I miss you uncle bring me back..._

Laguna: But I don't think I can beat the Smokedragon?

_Uncle Laguna…you have to believe…_

_ _

Laguna looks up to Aerianna…

_When you don't believe…remember I will Always believe in you…_

_ _

Laguna smiles…

The smokedragon is a dragon that is made of lava inside and smoke on the outside. His power is quite different from most dragon but nevertheless he is still a dragon. And all dragon have a heart.

Laguna: So what do I do?

_Sorry Uncle I gotta go…remember it's the heart like u are to me uncle._

Laguna: Aerianna Wait!!

----------------------------------------Back to the physical plain---------------------------------------------------------

_ _

_The heart? The heart? What does that mean???_

Laguna eyes open to find himself back to the same position he was before. But the dragon wasn't on him this time. As he lifts himself to a standing position his eyes focus on a body.

Laguna: _Aerianna, I promise to bring you backand that's a promise that I'm gonna keep but how? _

A voice: _the heart… _

_ _

Laguna: Raine?? The heart? The Smokedragon? I don't get it…

The Smokedragon had just knocked Tifa and Seifer unconscious…and turns to see Laguna standing up.

Smokedragon: You're still alive?

Laguna: Huh?

Smokedragon: I thought you were dead…

Laguna: Why are you doing this??? What does she have to do with you??

Smokedragon: She is the daughter of Cloud the one who killed me.

Laguna: But you're alive!

Smokedragon: This is just a body… the only thing that is still true in me is my heart.

Laguna: Your heart?

Smokedragon: And now even my heart is dying…

Laguna: Dying? But how???

Smokedragon: My heart can't handle this body so that's why I need her spirit…

Laguna: But she's dead…

Smokedragon: I have her spirit in my grasp…

Laguna: _I promised…_ If I give you mine… would you let her live!?!?!?

Smokedragon: Huh?

Laguna: It's a proposal her life… for my spirit and soul and you are to never harm her…

Smokedragon: Your soul?

Laguna: What's the matter, scared?

Smokedragon: Scared? Hmm… very well your life… for hers.

Laguna: And no harm is to come to her?

Smokedragon: Yea whatever it's a deal… Just give me it…

Laguna: But before I go… can I say goodbye to her?

Smokedragon: Alright…

*Laguna bends over and give Aerianna a kiss

I won't see you again…I'm sorry…you'll live on…and be happy…Uncle Laguna is going away…and he will always love you…

_ _

Laguna takes his wedding ring on his finger and puts it in Aerianna's necklace…

_Goodbye Aerianna…_

_ _

Laguna: I'm ready now…

Smokedragon: Then it is done…

Tifa and Seifer wake up from their unconciousness…

Tifa: NOOOO! LAGUNA NOOO!

Seifer: Don't!

Laguna turns to them…

_I promised…_


	10. Chapter 9

The Smokedragon murmurs a spell

The Smokedragon murmurs a spell…and Aerianna's wound closes…as Laguna falls to the ground lifeless…

Aerianna gets up and wipes sleep from her eyes…

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna…?

She turns to see Laguna lying on the ground…

Aerianna: Uncle Laguna! Noo…noo…….

She sobs…

The Dragon disappears…

Tifa, Seifer and a weeping Aerianna weep over Laguna's body…

Aerianna clasps her hands together and makes a wish…

She glows with an intense green light…

_Let him be happy…_

_ _

She prays…

_I'll see you again someday…Uncle Laguna…thank you for taking care of me…_

_ _

Aerianna smiles….the planet had heard and granted her final wish.

Seifer lays a comforting hand on Aerianna's shoulder.

It was time to go home…

************************************************************************

_Where am I?_

_ _

Laguna stood in a green field filled with flowers and life…

_I'm dead where am I?_

_ _

The Promised Land…

"Laguna…"

Laguna turns around to see two sparkling green eyes…

_Raine…_

_ _

"Raine…Why am I here?"

"You sacrificed yourself to save another…Little Aerianna…She wished to the Planet to bring you here…to be with me…"

Laguna smiled and so did Raine…

Laguna embraced and held Raine close as if he was never to let her go. Happy tears streamed down his face.

Raine lay on his chest crying tears that were waiting to be cried for a lonely 20 years.

The two lovers were finally reunited and were to live an eternity together in the other world. He had waited forever to see her again and now he'd be with her forever…he was truly happy after so long.

And the two stayed in each other's arms in each other's power underneath a starry sky as they had once 20 years ago…

************************************************************************

Tifa, Seifer and Aerianna stood in the fields of Winhill…The birds flew beyond the mountains as the three stood in front of the stone grave…

_I will love you always Uncle Laguna…I know you're happy…_

_ _

Aerianna walked to the stone grave and placed a bouquet of white roses…

_ _

_I never doubted you…I always believed in you…_

_ _

Aerianna held Laguna's ring close to her chest…

_I will never forget you… _

On the tombstone adorned with the most beautiful flowers, were the letters engraved…

Raine and Laguna Loire

"Together Forever"

"In our hearts and in our memory

And there you'll always be…""

The End.

Author's Note...So what do you think?? it's a different one and well I personally like it. Please R & R!


End file.
